How To Start MH3 and MH3U
About This is a walk-through for Monster Hunter Tri's beginning offline mode. These steps are necessary before being able to accept and depart on a quest. NOTE: Make sure to talk to NPC's whenever they have a yellow box over their head. Beginning After creating your character, you will be put through a cut scene. After the video, the villagers will be huddled around the Village Elder. Talk to everyone. Then proceed to Moga Forest, which is accessed by crossing the Eastern (Top Right) bridge. Moga Forest 1 You shall receive instructions from the Village Elder (that's how you know you are doing it right). Go to Area 2. Kill an Aptonoth. Carve 2 Raw Meats from it. Now bring it to the camp (area that branches off of area 2). Talk to the Village Elder's Son. You will receive the quest "Deliver 1 Raw Meat to the Elder's Son". Talk to him a second time to hand over the Raw Meat. Upon completion, return back to Moga Village. Moga Village 1 Now that you are back in the village, the Elder's Son will be standing on top of a box. That is where he will be for the rest of the game. Speak to him. He will give you a BBQ Spit to cook meat. Speak to him again and select the bottom option from the menu for a delivery request, entitled "Deliver 30 points to the Elder's Son." Now head back out to Moga Forest. Moga Forest 2 Now you must kill to get points. There are Aptonoths and Altaroths at Area 2. Bnahabras at area 5. Jaggis at area 6. Kelbis at area 7. You will be rewarded points for each kill. Once you have accumulated 30 points, return to Moga Village. Moga Village 2 Speak to the Elder's Son again. Choose the 2nd option for "Hunt Report" to turn in your kills and receive your points. Then choose the 5th Option which is "Delivery Request" and turn in your 30 points. Next, talk to the Black Smith and he will give you a Mega Pickaxe and ask you to mine him an Iron ore. Now go back to Moga Forest. Moga Forest 3 Right when you start out you will see a torch directly to your left. Go to it and you will see a symbol appear over your head. Gather that spot and you will receive a torch. You will need it. Now go to Area 4; There is where you will need to mine. Once you enter Area 4 you will see that it is extremely dark. So take out your torch to light up the way. Look for a mine-able rock and mine for an Iron Ore. Once you get an Iron Ore (you will know because the Village Elder will say something right after) return back to Moga Village. Moga Village 3 Now back in Moga Village, speak to the Black Smith. Turn in the Iron Ore (blinking 4th option). After that you can talk to the kid right next to him and receive a Mega Bugnet. Now go to your farm (bottom right of Moga Village). Talk to Farm Chief. Go back to Moga Village and talk to the Elder for a harpoon. Time to go back to Moga Forest. Moga Forest 4 Now you should have the full map unlocked. The Village Elder should pop up again and asks you to slay a Sunfish. Now your quest is "Slay 1 Sunfish" which is in Area 11. Quickest way to get there is go to Area 3, then straight across to area 7, Take a left and climb up the ledge into area 8, Then hug the wall to the left till you can jump off at the cliff. Once you arrive in Area 11 there will be a short cut scene showing what you have to kill. Now you have 2 options, either kill the fish straight up, or damage the fish and use a harpoon on it so you can get a carve. Either way, as long as it dies, you will complete the quest. After you kill the fish, open up your menu, and choose the last option on the first page which is "Go To Village". Moga Village 4 Now talk to everyone. You will get an item from the Blacksmith and 1500z from the Elder. Once you speak to the Guild Sweetheart behind the counter you will be given your first MH3 Quest, "Harvest 'Shroom". CONGRATULATIONS~ You can now do quests. Category:Guides